


Designated Driver

by justthehiddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reader works at Stark Industries, Steve is designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You agreed to go out and celebrate with Tony and the rest of the engineering team.  You may have had a bit too much to drink.  Fortunately, Steve is there to make sure you get home safe.  You know what they say alcohol, it’s truth serum.





	Designated Driver

Why oh why did you agree to party with Tony tonight? The engineering team was celebrating a major breakthrough and Tony Stark suggested to the team head down to the local bar. You were a senior worker on the project and over past several months worked closely with Stark and some of the other Avengers. It often meant late nights, early mornings and multiple cups of coffee but the payoff was worth it. And you were celebrating. But all you could do was down shots of whiskey and stare at the blonde at the end of the bar. As the group was leaving Stark Tower, Steve Rogers caught the same elevator. 

“Hey Capsicle, want to come out to the bar with us?” Tony asked.

“Nah. Maybe another time,” Steve responded.

“Come on. Who else will be there to tell embarrassing stories about Tony?” you quipped from the back of the elevator. 

Steve smiled when he caught your eye.

“On second thought… I think I will join you.”

“I just uninvited you,” Tony commented.

“Well, I’m re-inviting. Aren’t you always saying I should be more social, Tony?” you smirked.

“Yes, but with me not this muscle-bound hunk of truth, justice and the America way. Besides, he can’t even get drunk. Something about the serum and his metabolism.”

Steve scowled at Tony.

“Great then he can be the designate driver. You’re in, Steve.”

Steve’s scowl into a gloating smile as the elevator dinged open, and the group headed towards the bar. Steve walked beside you and his fingers brushed against yours, sending shocks through your body. Unknown to anyone else, you harbored a crush for the Captain. Sure the man was the hottest guy in Stark Tower, but is was his kindness that melted your heart. 

As the night wore on, you watched Steve from a distance, laughing with the scientists and telling stories. You, meanwhile, hung out on the edges of the conversation drinking to avoid talking and drawing attention to yourself. At this point, you were on your third beer when you felt someone tap you on the shoulder. 

“You should just go ask him out, he might say yes.” 

You whipped around to see an inebriated Tony.

“You’re drunk Tony.”

“True and so are you but it doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Yeah right. I’ll just walk up to him and say ‘hey I know you barely know me but I have had a crush on you for about…forever. I think you are sex on a stick so what do you say we get naked.”

Tony slapped you hard on the shoulder.

“That’s spirit.”

“I may be drunk but I am not crazy.”

“Fine have it your way. But don’t mess with me, Y/N. i have a way of making things happen.” 

Tony walked away with a wink, leaving you to wonder about his cryptic statement. By closing time, most of the people were already gone. Tony was outside arranging cabs and rides for everyone. He saw you walking now the street in the direction of your apartment.

“Hey Cap! Make sure she gets home safe. I still need her.”

Steve turned and jogged to catch up with you.

“Hey there. You’re walking home?”

“Yeah, I’m just a few blocks away. I’ll be fine.”

“Well I would feel better if I walked you home.”

“Suit yourself.”

The two of you walked in awkward silence. The walk caused you to feel the liquid courage you downed the entire night and by the time you reached your door, you were downright tipsy. As though to punctuate the moment, you started to hiccup.

“Sounds like someone hit the bottle a little too hard,” Steve commented with a smile.

“I’m not drunk.”

“You sound drunk.”

“Only slightly.”

Steve chuckled, “Fine. Only slightly drunk.”

You opened the door and started to walk into your apartment. As Steve turned to leave, you yelled out to him.

“I might be slightly drunk and I might regret this…” you ran up and kissed him on the mouth. Steve stood in shock for a moment pulling you away.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

-

You woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a sick stomach. Oh fuck, did you kiss Steve Rogers last night? Shit you did. And all he did was say “goodnight” You groaned as you rolled out of bed to get ready. 

“Well, that’s a relationship blown to hell,” you muttered as you headed out to work. 

You so wrapped up in your internal replay of what went wrong last night, you didn’t even noticed Steve sitting in the lobby holding a coffee cup.

“Y/N!” his voice snapped you back to reality.

Your eyes widened with fear as he approached. Oh, shit was he going to make scene. 

“We need to talk. Here I brought you coffee.”

Steve handed you the cup.

“How did you know when I would be here? It’s Saturday. No one’s working.”

“I didn’t. I just took a guess. Figured you would come back for your car.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Since 6.”

You glanced at your phone. It was 8:30.

“You waited two and a half hours?! Are you crazy?”

“Yeah the coffee might be cold. Listen about last night…”

“Let’s just forget about last night. I was drunk and clearly not in my right mind. I’m sorry.” you interrupted, avoiding eye contact.

Steve pulled your chin up so you were looking at him.

“If it is all the same. I rather not forget it. Look, I reacted badly. I just didn’t want our first kiss to be like that.”

“Our first kiss?”

“Yeah. I like you, Y/N. But I ignored all night so when you kissed me I panicked.”

“What are you saying, Steve?”

“I guess I’m saying…do-over?”

You smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him. His lips crashed into yours and you melted into him. The kiss deepened and the background faded. 

“Hey, two of you get a room!” Tony yelled, snapping the two of you back to reality.

The two of you parted, breathing heavy.

“This is a place of business,” Tony continued.

“Too bad,” Steve replied as he turned to kiss you again.


End file.
